inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Kotoni/Gallery
By Me Most Recent Drawings Kira and ada chan.png|Kira and Ada (DeviantART) Colour test kira blur.png|Soft Shading Test Kira reference sheet (H.png|Kira's Reference Sheet Kira Idol!au.png|Kira as an Idol Kira excited Finished.png|Kira Excited (Base work) TsuruKira traditional.jpg|TsuruKira Kira-Chan! 2014.png|Kira in her School Uniform Kira 15 years old.jpg|Kira (15/16 years old..?) Kira Soft Shading complete.jpg|(Trying out different style of colouring) Inazuma Eleven Fanon ID Card Kira.png|Kira ID Card (Base made by Crystal) Kira Close Up.jpg|Kira Close Up XD Kira Mixi-maxed with Sakamoto.jpg|Kira Miximaxed with Sakamoto (RP) Kira in Digimon.jpg|Kira in Digimon (Fanfic Crossover) Kira in Keshin Armed.jpg|Kira in Keshin Armed Older Drawings Dark Kira APPEND.jpg|Darker Kira (AU) Kira Serious (King Arthur Era).png|Kira (King Arthur Arc) Kira IE GO CS .jpg|Screenshot Kira and Kalne Kira.jpg|Monster Kira (AU) Total Shock! Kira Chibi Sketch.jpg|Chibi Kira Dark Kira! (PTS).jpg|Dark Kira Kira Quick Draw.jpg|Kira Quick Sketch Halloween Costume Kira WIP.jpg|Kira in her Halloween Outfit Kira in the Tenma's.jpg|Kira in The Tenma's ALL STARS! Kira Dance challenge! Epi 1.jpg|Kira's Debut in ALL STARS! Kira Dance Challenge Kira in Raimon Jacket.jpg|Kira Blushing Kira in GO Manga!!!.jpg|Kira in the Manga (Old) Kira in GO CS new.jpg|Kira in Chrono Stone Kira in GO with Managers (Blurrrrr).jpg|Kira Screenshot (Failure~ XD) Kira casual on PTS (First Attempt).jpg|Kira in Casual Clothes Kira and Tsurugi.jpg|Kira and Tsurugi (Old) Young Kira New New!.jpg|Kira Young (Old) Kira in GO New new.jpg|Kira in GO Kira Kotoni in Keshin Armed.jpg|Kira in Keshin Armed (Old) Very Early Drawings Kira Shading Scan..jpg|Kira Sketch Kira-Chan Chapter 1 pic.jpg|Side View (Ugh, I hate this drawing~ ><) Kira In Go New.jpg|Kira in GO (Early) New Young Kotoni.jpg|Kira young (Early) Kotoni in Go!!!.jpg|Kira in GO (Very Early) Plain-white-paper kotoni.jpg|Kira young (Very Early) 3rd Design Kotoni.jpg|Kira as a Goalkeeper (Very Early) 2nd design Kotoni.jpg|Kira in the Rain XD 1st Design Kotoni.jpg|Very First Designs of Kira (Very Early) By Others~ (Thanks alot you guys!! <3) Kira Kotoni.png|First drawing by Hungry4ramen~ ^^ HappyBirthdayKotoni!!.png|Another Drawing by Hungry4ramen~~ Kotoni-chan.jpg|By Memoyakio~ :3 Kira Drawn by kazemaruena.jpg|By Kazemaruena (DeviantART) Chibi Kira Background by ChicaTH.png|Kira Wallpaper by ChicaTH Kira kotoni Kotoni~x OC.png|By BlackReshiram16~ ^^ Kira Kototni & Miku By BlackReshiram16 (ShuuLover-Reshi).png|Another Drawing by Reshi~~ ^^ Kira & Tsurugi By BlackReshiram16 (Reshi-ShuuLover).png|Kira and Tsurugi again by Reshi~ ^_^ Kira & Miyoshi By BR16 (Reshi-ShuuLover).png|Hanaki and Kira in Dark Form....By Reshi~~! Tsurugi and Kotoni trying Colors.png|Art Trade with Mistre!! ^^ Kira by Crystal.png|Kira Drawn by Crystal! ^^ Kira Kotoni.jpg|Drawn by Youra! :3 Kotoni chibi.png|Chibi Kira by Youra~ ^^ Kirakotoni.png|Kira drawn by Chaos again~ ^^ 12345.jpg|Kira's pixie form by AnimeFreak Kira3.png|Kira's sprite by Chaos 3d6.png|Kira's in movie appearance by AnimeFreak~~ ^^ Kira Kotoni Mirror Side.jpg|Mirorred Kira by Toki! TsuruKira.jpg|TsuruKira by Dewi~ :3 Notes! *Wieeee...All Drawings of Kira put into one page!! *Yes, I included alot of my VERY old one's~ **And I feel quite embarassed putting them up now~ XD **They were drawn around.....2 years ago? I think?? O.o *Anywho, Thanks for all of your support minna!! I really do thank you lots~ ^^ *I'll be updating this page quite a bit, Since I draw Kira alot-- >< Category:Fan Art